For a Life Worth Living
by ubetiburn
Summary: Powerful Harry with brains, braun, and the power that he knows not.  Some bashing and abusing of idiots, traitors and ministry emplyees.  Please review so I kknow if I should continue it.  ALOHA!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and a Life Worth Living 

By: Ubetiburn

Disclaimer: I am a male. Therefore, the only things that I own pertaining to this work of FANFICTION. Anything that you reconise as someone else probally is.

NOTE: I was not a big fan of the last two stories. I think that all though they were good they were more of a let down for what she was building. Since in HBP Harry was still 'unintelligent' and had no backbone I did not see a way that she could redeam the series. DH? Now that was a waste of money. I have see stories here (on that I thought were better then hers! So I will not be following those stories. There will be some bashing, swearing and mentions of sex. This is not slash, Sorry! But please read it anyways. Due to the graphic or discriptive words I may or may not use, the age on this is...if they have not seen someone of the other gender naked or experimented in an adult way, then they should not read this. This will not be a Harry/Ginny but rather Harry and many.

I really need someone to correct my grammer, spacing and layout. If they can help improve the story some great. All thoughts and ideas are welcome.

This is AU so if you want to flame me, leave an email address.

Now that that is over with on to the story!

Prologue:

Harry Potter, the famous boy wizard. Th-Boy-Who-Lived. The Golden Boy. All these names were in reference to the bespectacled young man that had recently learned the Prophecy from Albus Dumbledore. It was this same dark haired youth that thrashed the Headmasters office. Harry had stood an unexpectedly walked out of the office, overwhelmed by his grief and anger.

Everything that Harry had believed of Dumbledore did not prepare him for the feelings of hatred and betrayal that was coursing through his veins. His parents were dead, his Godfather was dead, Harry was a prisoner at the Dursley's, the abuse and hatred that was directed towards him from them was almost unforgivable. It all boiled down to one thing. It was all of Albus Dumbledore's fault.

Harry was slowly and quietly walking towards the infermery to see his two best friends and the others that were hurt at the Department of Ministries fiascco. When Harry entered the ward to see his friends, his two best friends were having a muted but heated discussion. Upon seeing him the two of them stopped arguing and looked at Harry expectantly, if not a little coldly by Ron. On the other side of the isle were his two other friends, although not his best, Neville and Luna. They spoke quietly for a little while until Madam Phomprey hushed them out.

Fast forward to the train ride from Hogwarts.

The train had just pulled into the station and the students were flocking off of it. As Harry got up to leave the train after gathering his belongings, there was a slight bush of something against his robes and body. All Harry heard was, "Read that when you get home." He turned in time from his thoughts to see a slow moving heavy set boy turn and walk off in the other direction. Harry put his hand into the pocket and felt an envelope or something made out of parchment. When Harry finally got off the platform and into Kings Cross Station he was appalled by what he saw. There were his friends and 'watchers' screaming at his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He could not contain his anger they had not right. Sure he did not agree with the way he was treated by his relatives but there was a time and a place for everything.

Chapter One: Becoming family

The drive to Privet drive from Kings Cross seemed to take forever. Vernon was driving at 10 under the speed limit and his face was more purple then Barney the Dinnosaur. Harry wondered briefly if high blood pressure and choleterol ran on his uncle's side of the family. Petunia kept glancing into the mirror in the visor above her head with the pretense of checking her hair and make up, but it was obvious to Harry that she was looking at him. Harry ciould plainly see confussion in her eyes along with some other emotions that he did not reconize. Upon pulling onto the driveway, his uncle had parked the car, got out of it, and slamed the door heading to the house.

"You and I will have to have a talk in the morning when Vernon goes to work. For now please stay out of his sight. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Stay in your room and I will bring it to you.", was all he heard from his aunt as she made her way into the house.

Harry grabed a hold of his trunk and began the laborious job of getting up to his bedroom with the least amount of noise. He was halfway up the stairs when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around Harry came face to face with his cousin Dudley. Dudley had lost a few inches around the waist surprisingly, but his face was sunk-in and his complexion was pale.

"Umm...If you climb over the trunk, I will get this end and help you get that in your room. That is if you would like the help?", Dudley nervously asked.

Harry could not believe his ears. Harry looked into his cousins eye's to see if he was under the impervious spell. As far as he could tell his cousin was Dudley, and that was who was standing there but the person wasn't. Harry scrambled to the other side of the trunk. If his cousin was serious he would accept it.

Together they worked to get the trunk into Harry's room. Once there and the trunk into it's designated spot, Dudley turned to Harry and said, "Harry, I know that I was never nice to you and we were never friends or even friendly. I am sorry."

Dudley took a deep breath and settled his significant weight upon the old bed that had more broken springs then good ones. The bed swayed alarmingly and graned under the pressure that was upon it. "I could have dies that day and the only person that could save me was the one person I hated because of things that I did not understand. You could have let that thing kill me and no one would have known, but you stood up for me and protected me. Even after all the shite that I put you through. Thank you."

With those words said Dudley turned on his heel and left the room. Harry sighed and started to wonder what had gotten into his cousin. Why the change? Why now? Was it for real? While he was pondering these thoughts he took his books from the trunk and put then on the rickety old desk. He found his Cloak of Invisibility and hung it on the back of the door. The last thing he did was place the rest of his 'valuables' in their hollowed out space under the floorboards. When he was done setting his rook to rights, he opened the cage door so that his familiar Hedwig could leave it if she desired.

Harry turned the over head light off, opened the blinds that were covering the window that was above the desk, raised the window and sat on the bed and started to read a book that he had found in his trunk. He did not recognize the book and the writing was curvy and wiggly. He was sure that it was not his. As soon as he saw it he wondered where it came from, and that is when he heard a Phoenix song. It was a different song then the ones he usually heard from Fawkes but at the same time it didn't sound like the phoenix that he had the pleasure of meeting a few times. As this thought fluttered through his mind there was a small flash of fire and then a 'puff' of smoke and a Green feather with Silver tips and black flames coming from it settled upon the book. The flames were flickering, but not harming the book. Suddenly an Envelope of real old parchment appeared.

There was a knock at the door. Harry got up quickly and made his way to the door. Opening it, he saw his Aunt Petunia framed in the doorway.

"Harry, here is your dinner. You would do well to eat it all and to go take a shower when you are finished eating. Your Uncle leaves at around 8:00 in the morning. Dudley will eat breakfast and then knock on your door so that you can come down. We will talk after you eat. Please stay in your room for the rest of the night." With her bit said she turned and walked down the stairs into the sitting room.

In the time it took for her to hand him a dish of food and say what she had there were five owls with letters awaiting his attention.

Hedwig gave a huff and jumped from her cage and hoped onto Harry's shoulder. From there she knocked him in the head with her wing as if to say "Remember I am the only owl for you, buster!", and took off out the window.

Harry removed all the letters and offered wach of the owls some water and a treat. When there took a drink and were on their way, Harry glanced down at the envelopes. One was from Ginny, One was from the bookworm, one was from Neville (that he remembered) marked 'READ A.S.A.P.' and two were from Gringott's, one from Gringott's Bank of England and the second was from Gringott's America. Suddenly there was a flash and there was Fawkes with a letter for him from the head master. Harry was intrigued by Neville and put the letters in the order he would read them. Neville, Hermione. Gringott's England, Gringott's America, Ginny's and finally the Headmasters.

Harry,

Please do not get mad at me saying this to you, but I thought that you should be warned. When we were in the hopital recovering from our wounds, I overheard Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talking. They are not what they seem. They are trying to trick you. Ron and Ginny were talking about how to get you to marry Ginny so that the family wouldn't be poor and they would get the respect that should have. Ron called you a nasty name and said that Ginny shouldn't have to a looser like you to get them what they deserved. They planed on giving you a potion over the summer that they were getting Hermione to brew. I looked up the potion when I got home. Once it gets into your system you have three hours to neutralize it. Here is the recipe. Unfortunately it takes more then three hours to make.

I've talked to my Gram, and she was mad at me. She said that Uif I was a real friend I would have told you first chance I had. Sorry Harry.

Signed,

Neville Longbottom

The thing that got Harry was the fact that it was signed in blood and he could feel the magic and knew that Neville spoke the truth. Harry was at a loss as to what he should do or how he should feel.

Harry threw out the letters that were from the traitors, until he could deal with reading them and continued on to the remaining missives. He opened the one from Gringott's England next.

Mr. Potter

The life orb of one Sirius O. Black has activated. The viewing of this orb will be on August 1st at 10:00 A.m.

As you are the main benefactor in this viewing it is of the upmost importance that you are there. If you fail to show all will be forfitted to one Malfoy, Narcissa. There will be no "Representatives" allowed. You must show or it will be forfeited.

Tap you wand and this parchment will act as a portkey. You can activate it at any time with the activation word, "Golden Knowledge". You must be accompanied by your guardian, someone of legal age in your family, or you Magical Guardian/

Signed,

Goblin Redrum Nilbog

Harry couldn't believe his Godfather was gone. Next he read the letter from Goblin Nation America.

When he broke the seal on the letter he felt a tingle of magic encompass him and slowly ebb towards the floor, walls, ceiling, and doors. The window seemed to shimmer for a second. The letter expanded in to a box. Harry opened the box to find a bunch of wrapped items and a few pages of parchment.

To: Harry Potter From: Gringott's America Copied to:Magical Government, Mundane Government Office America.  
Mr. Potter,

We have not had reply from you from our last three letter to you.  
We are writing to let you know that if you do not claim your inheritance within the next week you will loose all rights, not only to your Gringott's Portfolio, but you will also loose all rights as a citizen of the United States. The inheritance is in regards to the family of Pele, from Ka'u District of Big Island , Hawaii, Hawaii. Just so you are aware this is our last attempt to make contact with you and this offer of citizenship will expire in 7 business days. The inheritance will be sealed until another heir is born. You were the first heir in the last 800 years.

Professionally Yours,

Gringott's America Goblin Kala

The final letter that he opened was the esteemed manipulators.

Dear Boy,

I have received word from Gringott's that Sirius O. Black's will be read first thing in the morning. Since there will not be enough time to make arrangements for you to get there they said that I would be allowed to represent you due to your grieving. They also sent me a list of what you have inherited. Sirus left the HQ to the Order, along with most most of his money, he also left 10,000 Galleons to you. I gave 1.000 Galleons to each of the Weasley children that accompanied you. I also did the same for Ms. Granger. I am sure that he would have wanted it that way.

You are not to be away from your house or yard unless you are in the company of a blood relative. The results would be desastorous. And we do not want any more needless deaths on your concience. Do we?

Albus Dumbledore Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards, Order of Merlin, First Class.

A/N: I know that I did not get that far but it is a start.

A/N2:Pele is a Hawaiian word. Many Hawaiian people from the Ka'u District of Big Island consider Pele, the volcano goddess, to be an ancestor - and hence aumakua. If Pele is your aumakua, you can ask her for favors and protection. Elsewhere in Hawaii, Pele is respected as an akua - a sometimes-dangerous god. From the web site: www(DOT)soulwork(DOT)net/hunaarticles/aumakua(DOT)htm It was very informative.

A/N: Let me know if anyone thinks that this might be worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and a Life Worth Living 

By: Ubetiburn

Disclaimer: I am a male. Therefore, the only things that I own pertaining to this work of FANFICTION. Anything that you recognize as someone else probably is.

A/N: I know Chapter was not that long but I just wanted to see what kind of feedback I get. After a couple more chapters, they will get longer.

CHAPTER TWO:

Anger coursed through his veins and shadowed his thoughts. The stupid, manipulating...arsehole. Harry sat on his bed eating a large plate of cold roast with carrots and new potatoes roasted in garlic butter and rosemary. There was enough food that Harry would have had some left over in the morning, except Harry did not know what tomorrow held in store for him. Therefore, Harry ate all that was on his plate.

Sometime while Harry was thinking of his options, his first and most faithful pet, or 'familiar' if you would, rubbed her head on his cheek. A calmness that he rarely possessed overtook him. Soon after that sleep settled in and he was out like a light.

KNOCK KNOCK. ⌠Hey Harry, you awake in there?■, Dudley asked from the other side.

⌠Come on in■, called Harry. Dudley opened the door and entered the room. ⌠Mom said to tell you that my father has left, and she would like to talk to you.■ Harry replied, ⌠Sure thing Dudley, as soon as I take a shower and freshen up I will be right down.■ Harry started to gather up a towel and face cloth along with soap and shampoo as his cousin started down the stairs.

It was close to forty minuets later when Harry arrived in the kitchen for what he assumed would be the Law of Dursley conversation. When he entered the Kitchen he was surprised by what he saw. The fact that in his spot was four pieces of French Toast with syrup and powdered sugar, bacon, an orange, a glass of milk and water. There were also many different kinds of tea bags for him in case he wanted some to go with his breakfast. ⌠Shit, what is going on here? Am I in the Twilight Zone or something?■ the Boy-Who-Lived thought to himself

⌠Harry, while you eat I am going to go over some things that I think we need to discuss. While I and Dudders tell the tale, please try not to interrupt and enjoy your breakfast.■ Petunia was quiet for a few seconds and then took a deep breath and carried on before she lost her nerve.

⌠We as a family never treated you right. While I could make up excuses I will not. What is done is done. I do not expect or ask forgiveness but I do want to say I am sorry. After you left for your school and Dudley went to Smelting's, he returned for medical reasons. The medical people said that he was having either a mental or nervous breakdown. Maybe both. I know a lot more about your world then you think. I had seen a friend of your Mom's in the neighborhood a few times and followed him. He walked into old Ms. Figg's house.

I walked up to the door and knocked. As the door had just closed, the person closing it opened it to see who had knocked. It was a friend of your parents and I can not recall his last name but I think his first was Antonio. He recognized me and asked if he could help me. I told him that I think someone may have done a thing on my little angel and how I could find a witchdoctor to check him over.

He got a witchdoctor to come and look at Duddykin's and she diagnosed him with PDSS. Post Dementor Stress Syndrome. Also that he had a mild compulsion charm to hate magical people. He assigned a mind healer too work with my sweetie and he is all most back to his normal self.

I, myself never got along with your Headmaster or a lot of his kind. When he came and told Lilly about his school, he made it sound like a fairytale. It sounded to good to be true.

My mother has asked him if there were any training classes or introduction classes. Was Lilly supposed to instinctually know everything about things that people from Magical families were taught at an early age.

He gave my parents a look at implied he thought everyone was as dumb as he thought they were.

He came by a couple of days ago and explained the wards here and left a list of things that you could (read WOULD and WOULD NOT) do and disappeared from the sitting room.■ At this point she stopped, made her self a cup of tea and gave Dudley a glass of Ice water. Surprisingly Dudley was reading from what was obviously a school text book.

⌠The old man went on about blood wards and everyone being safe here. Then that happened with those things and my Dudley. It made me mad and got me thinking. Something that I had not done in too long of a while.

Safety, Wards, Wards powered by a blood sacrifice. Your mother was not of my blood. I mean, we are or were sister but in name only √ not blood. We were both addopted. Your mom was addopted by 'our' mother when when was working for some financial company in America. We lived there for five years. I was adopted a year before they went to America. I talked to that man about it and he waved his thing around■ at this point Dudley snickered, ⌠he assured me that there were no blood wards here and that the was just one for anti-apparition and a heavy duty magic draining ward. There is also a ward that screened mail and all magical visitors. Those that were acknowledged by the holder of the wards was the only one that could grant access.■

⌠I am not sure what is going on in your world but I know that there is something wrong with that old man and that you are in the middle of it.

⌠Vernon and I spoke about this in depth and we want you to have this,■ she stated as she slid him a large manila envelope. In it was a birth certificate and passport. It had all his school grades until he went to Hogwarts and he also found those transcripts included. It had medical records, magical and muggle, and also a stack of money. A second envelope held court documents that showed he was emancipated.

⌠Harry there is enough money there to take you to Australia and to rent a place for three months, and if you save enough there might be enough for a little for food and the lights. You will be able to call this place home if you are ever in need. You are welcome to stay here until you go back to Hogwarts or you can go and chose what world you want to live in, and where you want to live in it at!■ If you decide to leave please be sure that I have a way to get information that you might need or want to you.■

With that said his Aunt walked out of the room with her head held as high as she could. She learned to forgive past differences and drop her jealousy to her sister.

There was a lot of information to go through. Harry walked up to his room. He had some thinking to do and letters to write.

⌠Severus, has the Dark Lord recupperated at all after his battle with me in the Ministry of Magic?■ queried Albus.

⌠No he has not. Had he, I would have said something■ the greasy haired man stated with a snear on his face. The Dark Lord is still not accepting any visitors. I have been brewing strengthening potions for him but nothing seems to help and he spends more time then not sleeping trting to recover.■

⌠You dumb git, why don't you poison him and get it over with? Are you hoping that your Master gets better? You making him Potions.■, began an ignorant red headed child.

⌠RONALD WEASLEY, tou had better bite your tounge and apologize to Professor Snape.■, screached his mother.

⌠Because you nitwit, there is a prophecy that protects him from dying and the fact that he is the Dark Lord. That in of it's self should tell you that he has used dark rituals and spells to become as close to immortal as possible.■, was the snared reply.

Dumbledore raised his voice, ⌠Gentlemen and children, calm down. There are other things that need be taken care of. First off has anyone here received any missives from young Mr. Potter? Today is the third day and he has not written yet. No? Fine. Second, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione here are keys to your new vaults. In them are the money that Sirius has left you. Here Remus, the old dog left you something to. With that he handed Remus a sack of Gold. He then proceeded to inform them that Sirius left the house to him and by extension the Order and that since Harry declined the rest of the money and estates and vaults, they were passed down to the Malfoy child.

Severus was surprised to hear that. He thought that the little golden child would have kept it all. He was all so surprised that he did not hear about it from his godson Draco. At the last deatheater meeting before the Dark Lord went to the Ministry, the Malfoy's were asking for an extension on the tithe that they were supposed to offer up to their Lord. Since Lucius was imprisoned they were not able to access the majority of the funds. Draco was not of age yet and his mother was only allowed 1,000 galleons per week. With that in mind he made a note to look in to it.

⌠Last but not least, we need to train not only Ron and Ginnybut the majority of the DA. There are some that I think that are not loyal to my, I mean our cause but we need to get them up to speed so that they may help us in winning this war.■

⌠Molly with your permission I would like to ask the children if they would like to come and be trained by me and the rest of the Order. I will also be assisting them in some of the more stronger magics that they may learn. Such as Animagus lessons and conjuring. I would also teach them advanced magics like appirition and dueling. I have a special place set up at Hogwarts for this training. For every two days in the room, it is one on the outside. All I ask is that you allow your children to become Junior Order members, and allow them to inform me as to what their correspondce with young Harry reveals. I am afraid to admit it but I think Harry might be at a turning point that also is the point of no return. We must give everyone the training that we can to protect them selves from the Dark Lord■

Molly was played like a fiddle. Pull this string, Pluck that one. Mention the kids and Harry. Make a mention of DEATH. ⌠Sure Albus, I will have the kids write him again Kids go upstairs and go pack, and then get ready for bed.■, she called to her loved ones. Albus Dumbledore's future was looking brighter. The guards on the Potter boy was a waste he had not been seen leaving the house since the idiot arrived back in Surrey. Surely the wards that Albus placed on the house were strong enough, that the guards could be removed for a couple days or weeks to assist elsewhere. Where they are better needed and or appreciated. ⌠Nymphondra, Dung, Mad-eye, let everyone know that I am pulling the guards from Harry until further notice.

That night while people all across the country were sleeping, there were a few beings that were not only awake but watching the events as they unfolded.

Harry Potter was awake, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, there owls to read and owls to send. Time was a wasting.

Sure a few nice sentences from his aunt did not make everything alright but i helped them move grom 'here' to 'there'. Only time would tell. As he sat on his bed a continued to wake up, he let his mind go over what his Aunt Petunia had told him last night. How she and her son were going to mind healers in an attempt to make their way through the problems they were faced with. Vernon. Well some things will never change, but at least he doesn't want to kill the young man every time he sees him!

Harry sat at his desk while thinking about his life and what he wanted out of it. He opened up one of the notebooks and started to make a list of what he wanted to get accomplished this summer. Top of the list was that he had to find out why he got both a British and American Gringott's letter. What was the difference? Second he needed to get some books so he might start reading. He knew that he was not in shape or even strong for that matter and decided to talk to Dudley. He went to the door that guardrd the inner sanctum that Harry tried to never enter.

⌠Knock, Knock.■

⌠Whats happeneing Harry?■ asked the still overweight young man.

⌠Well I needed to talk to you about boxing and ask you some questionswith regards to fitness? Is that okay?■

⌠Sure, I am not sure what you are expecting but I can try. Just so you know. Dad has been having trouble at work as a few of their investors decided to pull out the money that they were contribtion to the shop where dad worked. Well with the money not coming in like it did before, we have had to cut back on a lot of things like all my toys, the gym, diet specialists, teeth whitening for mom, my Aunt has not come to visit because my father couldn;t or wouldn't pay her fare.■ With that said the young over weight man pushed the books that were in front of him off to the side of the desk and told Harry to sit on the bed, ⌠So what's up?■

⌠Well I know that you do not seem to be afraid of...Magic...■ Harry tried out the word on his tounge like it was a fogien word to him, ⌠...anymore and was wondering if you could come with me to where my kind shop. Supposedly the protection that I receive from here only works if I am with a family member.■

⌠How are we going to get to where ever we have to go for this shopping trip. I am not sure if Mom had the time to drive you and I anywhere, nor do I have the money for the train for the both of us. I think that I barely have enough fare to get to Kings Station■ replied the now small rhino sized child.

⌠We have to go shopping in London. I have some money that I can use to get there with Dudley. Did you want to go today?■

⌠I do have to study to take my business exam over again as that is the one I 'broke down' in, but Sure I am ready to leave when you are...■

We see these two young men walking together down the street talking and laughing about something that they only knew about. They soon reached the entrance to the underground.

Harry had a look upon his face that said that something was missing. In fact he walked all the way to the tube stop and was not repremanded by any watchers. He could not even feel the presence of someones eyes sitting on him.

Standing on the platform waiting for the tube Harry was asked a couple of questions that he never thought that he would hear come from his cousins mouth. ⌠So? Is it true? Are you famous in your world? Do girls throw themselves at you?■

Mr. Potter stood there looking at his cousin with his mouth hitting the ground. ⌠Umm...Uh...I guess■ was all that the shocked boy could reply.

The ride to the London proper was uneventful and took about half an hour. Dudders and Potter spoke about Dud's school, WHY? He was studying business and why the bigger kid did not box any longer.

Harry was shocked to find out that his cousin willingly left Smeltings, one because his parents could not afford it and two, because he felt as though he could make a bigger difference in his parents life by being close at hand. The reason that he did not box anymore was because of his own stupidity. Dudley informed Harry that he had tried some sterroids. They were supposed to make him loose weight really quick and yet at the same time help him to build a lot of muscle. All they did was make him angrey at the world, acne breakouts, high blood pressure, irregular heart beats, and Dudley swore that his pennis had actually started to shrink.

When they got off the tube and surfaced on the streets in London, they found that it would be a short walk to where they were going. So with Harry in the lead they set off to find the Leaky Cauldron. ⌠Dudley, do you think that I could wear your hat until we get to our destination? I do not want to be recognized and I am sure you would rather see the sights then be crowded with me, right?■

Dudley gave Harry his hat, which perfectly covered the Lightning bolt on the side of his head. They walked through the smoky bar and out the backdoor. Dudley could not believe his eyes. First the bar appeared before him as soon as Harry put his hand on Dudley's shoulder. If that wasn't cool enough there were all sorts of weird people in the bar looking at them like they did not belong. Then they were out the back door, Harry lifted his stick thing, hit a few bricks...

As Harry touched the last of the bricks with his wand that needed to be touched he focused his eyes on his cousin. Dudley was being a lot braver of MAGIC in general and he could not believe that the boy was here with him at Diagon Alley. The wall started to open up giving them access to the wizzarding world.

Dudley could not believe all the sights, colors, smells, and sounds that emminated from this throw back into time. He felt as though he was back in the days of Camelot. Dirt roads or cobblestone, run down shack looking places of business.

A/N:Sorry that it moved a little slowly and was not long in the least. I think that the next Chapter will be a bit longer then the first two.

Thanks to the few people that took the time to read what I have posted and actually review what I wrote. I know that there are some gaps in the time here, just one of those things a beta would hopefully fix!

Thanks to those that read and more thanks then that to those that actually had reviewed.

That is you Nym Potter and you Biggstone78 Thanks for the reviews. I was going to post this next week so I might get a couple of chapters ahead but, oh well.

Title For a Life Worth Living words 2588 chaps 1 reviews 2 hits 43 c2s 1 favs 0 alerts 5


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and a Life Worth Living

By: Ubetiburn

Disclaimer: I am a male. Therefore, the only things that I own pertaining to this work of FANFICTION. Anything that you recognize as someone else probably is.

A/N: I know Chapter was not that long but I just wanted to see what kind of feedback I get. After a couple more chapters, they will get longer.

Chapter Three:

Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley steped into the Alley. Dudley was shocked. Harry placed his hand on Dud's shoulder and pushed him forward in hopes that the heavy man would move forward on his own after that.

"Do you see that large White building at the other end?" Asked Harry. Seeing that his cousin was nodding his head he told him that that was the building that they were headed too. As they mounted the steps Dudley said in awe, "This is a bank? Why are we here? According to my father you are even poorer then we will ever be." Sure the remark stung but the truth was just that, true. They climbed the steps and entered the building.

Harry looked around the Gringott's and was sure to enter the line that he could conduct business in. Mentally he was going over everything that he wanted to do. First, he would make a withdrawal from his account then he would see what the letters that he received meant, and why there was one from America.

The line that he was in was extremely long considering that it was close to 11:30 in the morning. The line grew longer behind and not shorter in front of him. Dudley was asking his cousin that was a bit more comfortable in his own surroundings, what species the others around them were. "Well those short beings are actually magical life forms. They are ruthless and honest in all their dealings. The privacy of an account holder means they are protected not only by the magic that the 'goblins', for that is what they are, hold but also the security measures that they take to protect themselves and their customers. They are real quick to anger..."

"Excuse me sir? Would you please accompany me over here with your guest so that we may conduct your business in a faster manner then at the counters." Asked a Goblin that neither boy felt or saw approach. When they were escorted to a private office. As the Goblin turned to leave the office Harry stated, "Thank you Griphook, for escorting me to the office area, but who am I to see?" There was shock in the Goblins eyes, not only because of Harry's recognizing him but because he also treated the Goblin with respect, but also THANKED the goblin.

Griphook told the boys that they were at the office of Goblin Redrum Nilbog and that the said Goblin would be with them in a moment. They were let into the office and told to make themselves comfortable and that Goblin Nilbog would be by after a few moments. Griphook smiled deviously. He turned to a fellow Goblin and tossed a few Galleons to the Goblin. "Five on the Potter Heir and his guest, if you would. To WIN" The other Goblin deftly caught the gold and nodded his head. "Easy Gold!" bioth Goblins thought though themselves.

Harry and Dudley were seated in two of the most uncomfortable chairs they ever had the displeasure of sitting in. They sat there for a few minuets before they started to fidget. There were ornate gold decorations, there was a shield that looked to weigh, well, more then Dudley and it was solid gold. A large ornate mirror was behind the desk. The surprising thing was that on the desk were some files. He could see the names of the various clients on each folder. There was a little scale on the bookcase with some Gold on one side and weights on the other. Harry looked at the folders and thought about taking a peak. Shucks, he wouldn't even have to do that. A simple cry of "Duplicato" and a flick of the wrist and he could have his own copy. There was one for the Malfoy Family, Fudge Family and some others that Harry suspected were Death Eaters names. He was not tempted. Too much.

Dudley had been shooting Harry some pointed looks. He was starting to rethink some of the changes his though process was having. First there was some gold just lying on a scale, files on the desk that his cousin was interested in, and Dudley had even noticed some green and red sparkles from the floor between the desk and him.

This all got Dudley thinking. A few years ago...

-flashback-

"Hey kid, you know where I can get some of that good weed at? I was told that you were the one to see." asked an older looking teen from the area.

"Nah, ain't got a clue what you hammering about" stated Dudley. It was at that time that one of his friends said something. "Yes, I got some of that fire." Malcolm started "How much do you want? 30 pounds for a lid"

The two boys started off one to go get the money from his car the other to go get the marijuana. It ended up that the 'older boy' was OLDER. He was un undercover Drug Agent. Malcolm was arrested and charged with selling drugs. Dudley was not arrested because there was no evidence that he either sold drugs or knew that Malcolm was selling them.

-return to present-

Harry had gotten up to inspect some of the ancient tomes that were on the book case

and was surprized at some of the titles. Some were so rare that he never heard of the branch of magic that they delt with. He had just started to reach for a small book that was on a shelf when his cousin approached and leaned towards Harry's ear.

"I think that we are being set up. There are some stones on the floor in front of the desk, money out in the open and files that pertain to different accounts. I thought you said that the Goblins were smart, fierce and protected a clients privacy to death..."

Harry nodded his head at his cousin. He was starting to get that feeling on the back of his neck. It was kind of like the feeling that he got when Snape was nearby.

Harry glanced at the title of the book and took it to his chair. He pursued the book for about 10 minuets before the door opened and in walked a goblin.

Harry had stood to greet the Goblin and return the book to it's proper place. Dudley was surprisingly looking at the weapons on the walls with his hands clasped behind his back. Making it obvious that he wasn't attempting to steal something when he heard the door close behind the Goblin.

Harry had just read a couple pages on Goblin Manners, Greetings, and Conduct and wasn't too far although he was confident that he understood the proper greeting even though he could not speak the language of the Goblins.

"Master Goblin, It pleasures me to watch our Gold grow. May your Gold and your familys wealth always be.", Harry greeted.

"Mr. Potter please have a seat. Good day to you also Mr. Dursley. My name is Goblin Redrum Nilbog. One of our sister countries called upon us to assist them. They said that they had a client that was not receiving messages or refused to answer them, and if we could assist. We forwarded one letter and then our own. Low and behold the Council was in a meeting when I was informed that you and your guest had entered the bank..

"Time is Gold and Gold is Gold. Let me make this quick. Your Godfather has passed on. With your permission I would like to read his will. As your Aunt has Emancipated you in the Muggle world, you are automatically emancipated in the Magical World.", said the goblin. "Unless you wish for your relative to hear what is stated, he may wait for you outside." The intimidating goblin intoned.

He wait for a moment and continued on. "I have served the Evans account since it opened up here at Gringott's just under 40 years ago. We have no records of an 'Evans' line here at Gringott's before that time. We still have no information on that line since. The account holder married into the Potter line, but the account has remained separate. The Potter's did a Blood Adoption Ritual when your Godfather was disowned. In Gringott's eyes he was not disowned properly and by our law is Head of House of Black. He was adopted by blood before he became Lord Black, Thus also making him a Potter. After your father and mother died, he was Head of Potter and Head of Black. He was also your Uncle. When he died he left Lordship to you from both families as you would be a more direct nephew then one Mr. Malfoy. This estate is as follows:

Black Family Estate:

**Galleons:**680 Million

**Sickles**:500

**Knuts**: 13

**Payments**:

Receive a total of 1 Million Galleons a month Interest on Business interests.

**Payouts**: Black trust vaults for Narcissa and Bellatrix 1000 Galleons per month each.

**IOU's**:

Head of Malfoy for rent due. Past due: 18 years at 10,000 Galleons per Month (Total: 21,600,000)

Interest: 35 percent per month late (75,600,000) Total due on demand: 91,720,000 Galleons

_**Eviction Possible.**____**Finances due upon demand.**__** If there is not enough the house possessions will be taken as payment.**_

**Properties**:

**12 ****Grimauldi**** Place**

Under Fidelius

Occupied: Order of the Phoenix

Permission Pending

1 House Elf

House wards inactive

**1 La Piazza Drive, Venice Italy**

Under Fidleius to the Head of House of Black signet Ring

**Black Mannor, England**

Unplottable, occupied by Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

**Black Island, South Pacific.**

Unplottable magically warded and sealed. Pass phrase protected by a Marauder. Black Family ring acts as a port key. Same pass phrase.

**Black and White Industries, Black Foundation**

**Manhatten****, New York, New York.**

Muggle building – vacant for 'Remodeling'

114 Stories. Top most penthouses. Secure Floo.

**Business Ownership (100 percent)**

Quality Quidditch, Diagon Alley

Bella Notre Potions and Supplies, Knockturn Ally

Animals of the Night, Axle Alley

Inn the Flames of Hell, Lost Way

Things that You Kno' Not, Flatchler Alley. USA

Be Wand, Magical Focuses, Sulfur Alley

**Partial Ownership:**

Marauder Books LTD. (50 percent)

Black Foundation(50 percent)

Nimbus(25 percent)

Harry signed all the papers that he had to. Dudley was steering at Harry with wide eyes. Sure he did not know how many Pounds in a Galleon or how many Galleons were to a Pound, but one way or the other Harry had a lot of Wizarding money.

"Mr. Potter, Would you like to hear your parents will? If you were to hear it, then Albus Dumbledore will know of your emancipation. If you do not want to hear it, we can grant you access to the Family vault. You can access the properties and items in the vault. You can remove anything that you want, except for loose gems and money."

Harry looked at the Goblin and stated that he would see the vault some other time as he was just coming to with draw some money. The Goblin assured him that his trust vault had only been accessed four times with the exception of his tution. With that the Goblin said "Mr. Potter, we can offer you a no limit debit card that works in both worlds, regardless to where they are used. The only limit on the card is 75 percent of any liquid assets you have in the fault that is attached to your card. You have access to the Black Vaults, and your trust fund. Which should I connect it to?"

Harry thought this over for a moment. "First off I would like it attached to the Black Vaults. Second, I was wondering if I could not only close the Trust funds to the sisters Black. I would also like it if any money still in the trust, revert back to the Family Black's vault. Third, I want to disown the sisters and any off spring the may have, but not at this point. They are to have no access to any Black Vaults until they meet with me and preferably yourself.. Leave the occupants alone in both residences. Act as though nothing else is wrong. Do not inform any one who I am. Can you do this?"

Nilbog nodded with a smile stretched across his sharp yellow teeth. The shit is going to hit the fan.

"That concludes our business today gentlemen." Nilbog said as he stood from his stool. "Oh and Mr. Potter, you were the first person to pick that particular book up while waiting, in the last 40 or 30 or so years. Your mother was the one that time. You are welcomed to read it, as long as you return it to me. Do not be deceived, it is a Goblin book and is a lot thicker then you realize."

"Thank you Goblin Nilbog and may you river be golden and fill you pools."

There were a lot of things to think about. Harry and Dudley, who still hasn't said a word, walked back to the front counter to get some money.

The counter attendant gave his a Muggle envelope with 1,000 Pounds in it. They were just turning to walk through the lobby when Harry saw Griphook approach. "Lord, Goblin Nilbog has arranged a portkey to take you home. Just tap it with you wand and say 'Home" and it will transport you there."

Harry told Dudley to hold on to the paper as did Harry, and tapped it with his wand. "Home."

Harry and Dudley both had a lot of things to think about. Harry was thinking of what he was going to do with all this information, what he wanted out of life and what was to come. Were his friends truly the backstabbers that they seem to be. He needed to talk to Neville. He also needed to find out where the twins stand.

Dudley was learning that looks were deceiving. The little he did see of the Magical world he kind of understood. Although he did not get to see the dragons that his cousin said lived under the bank, he now believed that there were really dragons. Hell, It took him a matter of a second to be transported almost 100 Km. , it cost him nothing and did not hurt in the least like he had been led to believe by his father. Harry was not the poor orphan that his parents believed him to be. Harry trusted him to hear about his financial affairs, maybe Harry could help him. It was worth a shot.

In all the confusion Harry had forgot to get books and other training aids from the Alley. It was not but a couple hours later that Petunia yelled for them to come for dinner. After dinner Vernon looked at Harry and said, "Any help that you can give around the house this year would be appreciated. I suffered a pay cut because a major financial backer pulled out. That account was worth 10 Million Pounds to my company. We are all suffering right now. I will not be charging you for rent, but do expect you to do what you can. Thank you."

"Uncle Vernon, that is not a problem," Wow this was getter weirder by the friggin second, "Thank you for allowing me to stay here again, even after Emancipating me."

"Boy! We never got a long. Definitely did not see eye to eye on things. We are just different. Supposedly if we give you a place that is called home we are kept from harm. If something can keep my wife and child from dying like your parents did, I will try it. You saved Dudley's life. Your ki….a squid come by and told us what happened. Thanks you for that alone. I might not like you or understand you, but you will always be welcomed into my home."

With those words uttered, Vernon got up and walked away from the table meal untouched.

At the same time as a meal went more or less uneaten, the house that they were occupying shimmered and you could see a light grey mist, form and thicked into a Grey bubble that covered the entire house and the property on which it sat.

"Uncle Vernon, while we are somewhat talking, I need to go to a bank for my kind. They have something that they need me to fill out. The only thing is, is that it is not in England. I do not want anyone to know that I went to the bank, nor where it is. I will be gone a couple days. Is that acceptable? I am willing to give you back the money that I have to help out around the house while I am gone..."

"Pott...Harry if it is something that you have to do, and it is private, then by all means you are welcome to go there. You will be welcomed back here when you return. The money would help, but that is the least my family could do to help you after the way we treated you."

"Uncle, please take the money. I have another two years of school left before I can go to Australia. I will be gone for four days. I was wondering if Dudley could accompany me. I promise to look out for him. It's just that we were talking yesterday and today and we found that we liked hanging out together. So would it be okay. The bank has secured me round trip transportation for two. It would cost you nothing. I have to go to America therefore Dudley will need his passport if you allow him to come."

"Can I Dad, Please? I have never been to AMERICA!" Dudley asked. He was surprized that his cousin wanted him to go there with him, Dudley. The person that used to make Harry's life hell. If only Dudley knew what Harry Potter really goes through.

"I will talk it over with your mother. Maybe is all that I can say at this time." With those words spoken Dudley smiled. It was the first true smile that Vernon had seen on his child's face since the ghost tried to kill the boy. Even long before that if her was to be honest with himself. There was no discussion. He looked at The Boy who Saved Dudley, and nodded his head giving his permission.

* * *

The next morning, Vernon and Petunia gathered the 'boys' up. They were told that they would be allowed to so to America as long as they kept in touch, did not get in trouble and Harry protected them with his 'thingy'. Now that he was emancipated all he had to do was, flick and swish.

Vernon was sitting in his armchair wondering how he was going to do it. How would he pull his family back under him? Cloth them, feed them, shelter them. How was he going to make enough money to stay afloat while he was out looking for a job. He and Petunia only had a few Thousand Pounds left. The house note, the car note, petro, insurance, food. All these things were starting to come due. He briefly thought that he might rob a bank and be able to get away with it…nah that was wishful thinking

Harry had only been back at his relatives for a few short days, and already things were better then ever for him. Or so he thought. The last couple of nights Harry had received letters from his best mates and promptly threw them in the trash.

The entire order was in a meeting room that was magically enlarged to accommodate the people. This was to be a FULL meeting.

The O.W.L.'s were to be sent out the next day and the results were not that good. 49 percent of the students that took the test failed to get an ACCEPTABLE or higher and only 12 percent of the people that took the Potions exam passed with an OUTSTANDING. History was 70 percent failure rate, which was normal considering the joke of a teacher that required no pay. Divination was another gesture of stupid idiots. One of the best seer's in the world was her Aunt Cassandra Trelawny and this side show teaching it was more charlatan then seer. Need he go on…he thought to himself.

"First order of business. I am asking everyone to keep their ears to the walls there is something happening and I do not like it. The misinsry is being rather secretive, which is not like them. Then there is the Goblins. I have been trying to see a few different managers there and yet they keep denying me an appointment," said the old man "Bill could you please tell me why they refuse to grant me an audience? I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Defeater of the darkest wizard of my time, Head if the Wizegmont." All of this was said straight faced and with a huff to it.

"I am not sure Headmaster. They do not talk to me right now as they used to. Unless they are asking me a question they won't speak to me. They have made me a junior Curse Breaker and am not privy to new wards or spells now. Again." Bill felt really bad about this and he fell into his chair dejectedly.

"Very well." said the headmaster.

"Second on the agenda is membership. First of I am officially rejecting the applications of Mr. Fred and George Weasley on the grounds that they have not gotten their N.E.W.T.'s and the fact that they are immature and childish. Any objections?" Everyone stated that they had no objections to the twins being denied, to Molly's happiness. She was smiling like she hadn't in years. If anyone has any nominations put their names forward, now if you would?" No one made a move to answer. "In that case I also accept the applications for one Ginny and Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger as junior members. As they are living here they have a right to be bound by the oaths as they always seem to have a way of knowing what is going on. Another reason is because they are always with Mr. Potter and he will need all the help that he can get. They will study and train everyday from now to the time school starts. They will be able to help Mr. Potter in his upcoming trial and tell us when he does something questionable.

They will be not only cleaning this house they will be making it livable for members that need a place to live. As it now belongs to the order, feel free to pick any room that you want and put your personal belongings in it. Please place your name on the door so that everyone knows that the room is taken. Are there any objections?"

Molly raised her hand, but Arthur lowered her arm and they spoke tearsely for a few minuets before she nodded her head and accepted her husbands whispered demand that the children learn how to protect themselves.

"Well, since there are _no_ objections, the last piece of business."

"Third, Mr. Potter's wards are not recharging as fast as usual, therefore he will be staying there to the start of school. He has stated that he did not want to be disturbed. As he was real angry with us last year I have decided to respect his wishes. Therefore everyone that was guarding him will be instead training and doing what they can to get me information on the Dark Lord."

"Remus and Nymphondra please remain behind, everyone else Thank You!" After everyone had left Albus gave Tonks her mission. She was supposed to go to some of the other Aurror Divisions around the world and wither try to recruit them to England, or the Order of the Phoenix." When she left Albus raised some wards so that nothing that went on in the room could be seen or heard. Once the room was sealed Albus began, "Remus, I want you to know…that…OBLIVIATE." When he was done with the spell he lowered the wards. Remus blinked a couple of times and said "Of course Albus! If you think that is for the best.

Ron could not believe his luck when he was told. Not _**only**_ was he a member of the Order of The Phoenix, something that Potter wasn't but he could finally pick out his room. His _own _ room. Not one that he was told to take. He had his choice. He ran up the stairs faster then he moved when there was food near by. He ran into the room that he usually shared with Harry and grabbed his trunk andran up another flight of stairs. Pushing people out of his way as he went. Post haste! He shoved his sister out of the way and hit Hermonie so hard with his trunk that she fell down breaking her tailbone and crying. Of course Ron did not realize any of this. He had his eyes on the Master suite.

Ron kicked the door open threw his trunk inside and screamed "**Mine**, all **mine**. Take that **Potter** and the rest of you **loosers**. I got here **first**!" With that he grabbed a piece of parchment and untidily scrawled "_**Ron Weasley's Room – KEEP OUT**_". Then slammed the door shut, not even noticing his sister complaining that she had already claimed it as hers. Nor did he hear his mother, but he would.

Molly waved her wand and set Hermione's tailbone back to rights and performed a local numbing charm.

"Ronald Weasley!" the mouth of the south bellowed.

Harry was just getting to bed. Tomorrow he and Dudley would be going to the United States. He wondered if he would like it. He was just starting to fall asleep when he remembered Neville. He wrote a quick note to Neville ecplaining what was going on, and what he was up to. He asked Neville if he would like to come, and that it would be back in two days. Round trip portkey. He asked Neville to reply as soon as possible, and he apologized for the short notice.

Harry rolled the letter up, charmed it for Neville only and asked Hedwif if she could get it to Neveille as soon as possible.

Hedwig looked at Harry, hooted like an insulted owl, wrapped a claw around the pro-offered letter and took off hitting Harry with a wing, none to gentle!

Neville was just locking up the greenhouse that occupied so much of his time when his Grandmother's voice sounded from right next to and behind him.

"Neville, this owl is here for you. Do you know anyone that owns a Snowy Owl?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

"Yes Gram, that is my friend's owl. I wonder what is wrong with Harry now.", exclaimed the chubby youth.

He reached out for the letter that was clutched in her talons. As soon as he had a grip on the document, Hedwig took off to sit on the over hanging branches of a tree that was situated next to the Greenhouse.

Standing there in the waning moonlight Neville read his missive. Neville was extremely happy to be invited, but had to wonder what the motivations were. He passed the letter to his Grandmother so that she could read it. Her eyes scanned the paper so quickly that Neville was sure that she would injure them.

"Potter, Harry Potter? I am so glad that you are friends with him….he was always a good child." She turned and headed towards the house still talking to Neville even though he was still wondering what to say back to Harry. Augusta was still going on about now much the boys in the Potter family looked just like their father before them. Just like Frank and Neville…"Why I remember when your f..a..t." she had entered the house still rambling away.

TBC

A/N: Sorry the Chapter is kind of jumpy. Like I said I would like someone to assist me in ironing these things out. That was the other reason my other stories died. Please review the ego and review monster both demand it! LOL!

Thanks to those that took the time to read this. To those that _actually_ reviewed THANKS! This chapter goes out to you. To my repeat reviewers, I hope you liked the early viewing of this chapter!

ht. The last couple of nights Harry had received letters from his best mates and promptly threw them in the trash. so he thou


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have just recently finished reading a fanfiction that was written by doRodrigo called WARFARE. I have asked if I could use some of his story in mine and he agreed. Although short, it was a good read and gives you an idea of what this will be like. Story ID# is 3001500

Thanks to my many reviewers for taking the time to share your thoughts, they are appreciated.

My spelling stinks that is why an editor would help. Any volunteers?

**Chapter Four:**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I would be pleased to go with you to America, but I think that my grandmother needs me right now. I am dory but I will not be able to accompany you. I am surprised that you would ask me. In our world the things Gringott's handles are usually guarded by all involved. Good Luck. If you need me do not hesitate to call on the family Longbottom.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Neville**_

Thisis the letter that a surprised Harry read for the second time that morning. Harry was ready to go. He told Dudley that they would buy a change of clothes where ever they go, depending on climate and whether they were in the magical area or wizarding.

Dudley was very nervous. From the little that he glimpsed of the magical world's transportation (Floo) system. Dudley figured that he would be fire placing (as he did not know the real term) with Harry to an airport. He walked in to Harry's room and stated, "Well I am ready, since you said not to pack and to wear good clothes. How are we getting to the airport?" Harry handed a piece of paper to his cousin and as soon as both of their hands were in contact with the portkey Harry tapped it with his wand and said "KULA" (Hawaiian word for gold).

With a flash of light the world around the two men seem to change. To Dudley it was the most bizarre yet comforting thing he had felt in his life. To Harry, it was not the feel of a jerk behind the navel. It did not have the associations with the feelings this time as he did with the trophy at the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Hem Hem!" was the first things the boys heard. They opened their eyes. Dudley was shocked to see what he assumed were wizards and the money creatures…Gobbles. The first thing that Harry noticed was "I'm _**STILL**_ standing?" he thought to himself, and then he noticed the seriously pissed goblins.

"Who are you and how did you get a port key here?, demanded the lead goblin if the amount of armor he was wearing was any indication.

"My name is Harry Potter. I have come here at your banks request. You may verify my name with Goblin Griphook at Gringott's London." Harry then handed them the letter that acted as the Portkey. That will not be nesserceary. The portkey would not have activated unless someone of your blood lines were holding it. They would have to have a power rating of 1800 Krons or higher to get here, especially with a mundane human going along if they tried to overpower the magic's. There are few that have more then 1000 Krons. You are well beyond that yourself."

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Goblin Supreme Grnulaak, Bank Owner America. We have more individual investors then any other Gringott's. We are also the holders of numerous lines and Legacy's that are being held until the proper heir(s) are born into the line again. The goblins that you see around us are the Heads of all Gringott's World wide. We together, are the ruling party for the Goblin race."

The goblin motioned for him to enter the office and left without a word. As he went in he noticed that this office looked like was owned by a Wizard not a goblin. It had pictures of small goblins within a cave, and there was a large roaring fire in the fireplace. The office looked very cozy to him. Behind a huge desk was an elderly goblin thatlooked like he could be over three hundred years of age. His beard was short and completely white and his skin looked a lot like old parchment, cracked along the surface. As he watched Harry looking at his surroundings, his face split in a wide grin.

"Your time is gold lost Master Supreme, may your words make me wiser so that I can earn _us _more Gold." Harry said with a grin. The Goblins all smiled and grunted in acceptance. NEVER has a wizard been this accepting and respectful to not only a goblin, but one that he did not know.

"Lord Potter-Black, as we know of your status in England, I think that I should inform you that you are if you accept eligible American status. You would have dual citizenship. The laws that are different here, would and could in effect protect you from laws that are on the books there. For instance, in America all wands are custom made and it is not only legal, but encouraged to have more then one. The most that our nation carries is two or three. Any more two or three they have to be registered. So if you were caught with two AMERICAN wands in England and you have the American Passport and licenses', they can not charge you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do."

"The only down side is that Britian can then revoke your citizenship at anytime if you are a person of dual status. Once that citizenship is revoked it can only be returned if you apply for it. If anyone in the Government wanted to talk to you, investigate you, or question you, they would have to contact the American Magical Government. Are you still with me?" both Dudley and Harry nodded their affirmation.

As a British citizen you can not inherit anything outside of Britian unless you are willing to pay their taxes, fees, and mandates, while sacrificing anything that they deem dark or questionable. Or, you could be an American, pay any back taxes and do as you please with what you gained. If you elect to stay as a British magical resident only, you would loose up to 99 percent of anything that you might gain here. This could have long reaching disasters."

"This brings me to the question, Duel, American or British Citizenship? You born in America clause will be revoked in a few hours as you are emancipated. What is your choice?"

That was a good question. Harry was sure that he wanted to be British. I mean he came from Wales originally, then Surrey…

"I am a fine as a British Citi…"

Dudley kicked Harry causing Harry to stop in mid-sentence. "Harry, I think that you would be better of talking both. That way you are protected by both countries at once. Also if the way the old man treats you when he contacts you…what I mean is, it's always good to have a backup plan. If you have it, is it not better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it?"

Harry quickly understood what he was saying. "I would like to accept my American status as soon as possible."

The old Goblin grinned. "Sign this in blood Mr. Potter. It will automatically backdate to when you were born. It will also effectively make you an adult in our world also. It also nullifies and magical contracts that were made after you were born with the exception of those signed in blood from your parents."

With that said two muggles stepped forward. "Mr. Potter, repeat after me. I (Harry Potter), do hereby swear…" Harry gave an oath saying that he would uphold the American Laws to the best of his abilities…blah…blah…blah. When he was done the man had Harry sign a scroll to the effect. He then stuck his hand out and said "Welcome to the United States of America. I am the Magical President Dale Bush, and this is the President of the United States, President Jackson Davis."

"Thank you" was all he could say.

"Lord Potter-Black, we still have some matters of business to discuss…" prompted the old goblin. "Gentlemen if you would –"The goblin sat in his seat at his office doors closed leaving a flabbergasted Dudley at the respect and important people that Harry is receiving.

"Please sit down. I have a lot of thigs to cover and I do need to keep an eye on the banks daily profit line."

"Lord Potter-Black,", "Harry" the boy-who-lived interjected, "When you were emancipated a life globe activated. This particular line is the Evans line. You are the last living blood and magical heir of that line. If you accept the rights of that line you will receive all the Legacys that are destined to the heir and head of the line. I am pretty sure that you almost perfect to be the heir of an established family or one of the master families. Before I start the globe, would you like to take a magic/blood test and claim your lines?"

The goblin was afraid that the answer would be yes and that he was led astray by the European Clan. He was also afraid that the prophesized one would say no and that the world would suffer and extinguish it's self due to the black cancerous evil that was spreading thanks to one Thomas Riddle who thought that the little 'true' blood of the Slytherin was enough to make every life form bow to him.

"May I take the test and then decide?" asked Harry. The old goblin grinned and shook his head no. "How bad could it be?" Harry thought.

"Fine. What do I need to do?" was the determined boy's answer. "In this bowl place three drops of seamen, three drops of bood, three hairs from your head, and three drops of saliva"

Harry had Dudley remove three of his hairs, and then Harry pricked his finger with a knife that was offered by the Goblin. He spit on his wand and allowed three drops of saliva to drip into the bowl. "Where is the bathroom?" Harry asked, while his embarrassment creeped up to his ears.

Dudley started to crack up in amusement at his cousins awkward position. If he knew that hanging out with his cousin could be so much fun he would have done it sooner. Somehow that Dememtor thing had reqired his brain and he was actually being nice and 'normal teen' for a change.

Goblin Supreme Grnulaak waved his hand and a tiny glass tube shot down into Harry's clothing. Harry felt something brush against his manhood and then it went away. Almost instantly, the little tube now covered shot out of his pants and landed in the bowl. That glass disappeared and all that was left was a few drops of white liquid.

"There that should do. Point you wand at it and don't think of a spell. Just force your magic through it." There was a hissing sound and all the items combined in to a reddish black shimmered with white streaks. "Please stop Mr. Potter. The spell has worked and the ink is now ready. Please dip your finger into the ink and press that dinger to the parchment." The Goblin was grinning even more. If this meeting turned out the way he felt it would he would be richer then any other goblin.

Harry pressed his finger to the parchment. There was a little square at the top. The blood in the square started to move down the paper leaving lines and squares with lines on them. They went all the way to the end of the paper. The Supreme Goblin took the paper and looked at it. Lord Potter-Black was the one. He was the destined one.

"Mr. Potter, if this reads right, you have inherited the blood rights to the Vonbulo Family, Evans Family, Morrison Family and the magical heir of those families. You are the 13th richest American."

A sheet of parchment flew off the desk and flew to the one that the Goblin was reading from. The ink entered the second parchment and continued its journey.

"Oh my God. Great Goblin in the sky, poke me in the eye." The money loving goblin started to hyperventilate. The parchment said that Harry Potter was the direct magical and heir of (2) **PUUKOHOLA family, Grandson of Ku. Son of KUEMANU HEIAU (and **(3)** Pele, the goddess. **There was no way. But the magic did not lie. It said it was so, there fore it was.

A/N: I know that this is a short chapter, and that not much really happened. I just wanted to make Harry an American and British Citizen and introduce his Hawaiian Inheritance. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. I do not claim to have much knowledge on Hawaiian Mythology and magic, but I do have the internet. Plus I lived there for 5 years!

Taken from a fanfiction that was written by doRodrigo called WARFARE.

A WAR Temple that is connected to the War God Ku, **PUUKOHOLA Big Island, Hawaii.**

Described as "She-Who-Shapes-The-Sacred-Land" in ancient Hawaiian chants, the volcano goddess, Pele, was passionate, volatile, and capricious. In modern times, Pele has become the most visible of all the old gods and goddesses. Dwelling in the craters of the Big Island's Kilauea Volcano, she has been sending ribbons of fiery lava down the mountainside and adding new land around the southeastern shore almost continuously since 1983. From the website coffeetimesdotcombackslashpele

Will try to get the next chapter out by Friday. If you want a sneak peak I will let someone proof it!

PLEASE FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and a Life Worth Living

By: Ubetiburn

Last updated: 8/17/07

**_Disclaimer: I am a male. Therefore, the only things that I own pertaining to this work of FANFICTION. Anything that you reconise as someone else probally is.  
_**

NOTE: I was not a big fan of the last two stories. I think that all though they were good they were more of a let down for what she was building. Since in HBP Harry was still 'unintelligent' and had no backbone I did not see a way that she could redeam the series. DH? Now that was a waste of money. I have see stories here (on that I thought were better then hers! So I will not be following those stories. There will be some bashing, swearing and mentions of sex. This is not slash, Sorry! But please read it anyways. Due to the graphic or discriptive words I may or may not use, the age on this is...if they have not seen someone of the other gender naked or experimented in an adult way, then they should not read this. This will not be a Harry/Ginny but rather Harry and many.

I really need someone to correct my grammer, spacing and layout. If they can help improve the story some great. All thoughts and ideas are welcome.  
This is AU so if you want to flame me, leave an email address.  
Now that that is over with on to the story!

**Last time**:

A sheet of parchment flew off the desk and flew to the one that the Goblin was reading from. The ink entered the second parchment and continued its journey.  
Oh my God. Great Goblin in the sky, poke me in the eye. The money loving goblin started to hyperventilate. The parchment said that Harry Potter was the direct magical and heir of (2) PUUKOHOLA family, Grandson of Ku. Son of KUEMANU HEIAU (and (3) Pele, the goddess. There was no way. But the magic did not lie. It said it was so, there fore it was.  
Chapter 5

The Goblin looked at Harry Potter and said, "Excuse me Lord while I get my moss and notify the American Magical Government that they are once again needed to appear. It seems as though you are more then we thought!" With that the short stout green being left the room.  
It was no more then a half hour when people started to appear. They all stood in the office looking at Harry and Dudley with veiled eyes and the look of a person with more questions then answers.  
Suddenly a grand and beautiful gold door appeared in the wall behind the desk. The door was opened and he could see the goblin that was helping him and an even more ancient one behind him. This goblin walked with a cane under each hand and was moving at a slow pace. When he got to the first goblins desk the chair morphed into one made of jade and gold. The ancient one sat down, and the first goblin spoke.

"The most ancient and war wining, Goblin Master, and oldest member of the Goblin nation has arrived. Mr. Potter. He is here to speak to you and your American representative. Ask no questions until he is done as his time is more valuable then mine!"

"Ahem...yack,cough...Mr. Potter I am not sure if you know this, but by your most recent inheritances, you have in effect become a member of the Hawaiian Royal Magical Family. You have also become the fist Human to be given the position of CEO of Goblin National Bank DBA: Gringotts. That is if you except. You will have the 6th Island of Hawaii that is hidden by magic and time herself, as all your predecessors, and can with a word make Magical Hawaii your own country. All magical beings that presently work for that Government are presently under your control. You have a manor that is three times the size of the building that you know as Hogwarts and your house servants are Goblins, House Elf's, and also the High Elves. The island is inhabitated by magical and mundane creatures that are presently extinct everywhere else. Financially you will not ever need a thing. You presently with all American and British and Hawaiian inheritances own 63 percent of all gold in Gringott's. You own outright 57 percent of Gringott's. You have many mines including mundane and magically operated ones. You now have a residence in every major city and country world-wide. You are Royalty and should be treated as so.

A/N: I am not sure if I am going to keep up with this story. What you read above is all that I had on HD left. I have mailed Chapters 1-4 outto be beta'd (two people) and gave chapter 5, 6, and 7 to three people, one chapter each to be corrected, so to speak. I have gotten none back. Also look at my stats for this fanfiction. They speak for them selves.  
Story For a Life Worth Living

Chapters 4

Words 13076

Reviews 29

Hits 2655

stat break down by chapter

Chapter 1 2 3 4

Words 2588 3361 4827 2300

Reviews 4 6 15 4

Hits 988 667 617 383

Not only is there a lack of interest in this story, there is sadly a lack of reviews. Sure I do not beg for them or threaten, but they let me know if you the reader likes thedirection that it is going. Everyone wants updates but no one wants to review. Personally, if I start a story and there are already 8 chapters written and posted I will read them all and the leave a review. I rarely leave less then two reviews per story and if I do it is because the story or the author lost me somewhere! I leave a review to every story that I at least read something from. Love it or hate it. The author's hard work or creativity deserves at least a passing "Good job, look forward to an update soon!" Well at least II didn't get any flames! Look at the difference in hits between Chapters. See what I mean. I bet this rant gets more 'reviews' then a chapter.

If you would like me to keep posting this story let me know. Those that have some chapters that are not posted, email them to me so that I can post them, or continue from there!  
ACTUALLY ALL STORIES ARE UP FOR ADDOPTION! Please get my permission first to use it so that I can add a link and tell others that you are taking it over!


End file.
